


I looked and behold, a pale horse!

by AbiVoltaire (AbiOmmi)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption Online - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Cowboys, F/M, Gambling, Gift Giving, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Red Dead Online - Freeform, Red Dead Online OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiOmmi/pseuds/AbiVoltaire
Summary: Ten times Jude just couldn’t say no to a new horse, much to Myra’s despair.
Relationships: Judah E. Lovett & Miguel Hernández, Judah E. Lovett/Miguel Hernández (if you squint)





	1. Sonata

“I know she won’t replace Red but...” Miguel held the horse’s reins out, just within his partner’s reach.  
Jude took them, quietly, looking over the grey mare, as he stepped closer.  
She was a Kentucky Saddler - a cheap riding horse, nothing all that special - but Jude felt a sense of gratitude knowing that Miguel had bought her for him. 

“I’m sure she’ll do just fine,” Jude stroked a hand down the mare’s neck, combing his fingers through her long, silvery mane. She seemed friendly enough, snorting softly as he pet her. “She got a name?” Jude asked.

“Man at the stables just called her Skittish.” Miguel replied, mounting his own horse. Jude followed suit, pulling himself into his new saddle, and taking the reins in his hands. 

“We’ll have to come up with something better than that.” He kicked the mare on and she began walking beside Miguel’s horse. She had a steady pace and Jude found it quite easy to relax, leaning back in the saddle, quite at home on the back of his new horse.  
Over the last few days, he’d felt the loss of Old Red greatly. The chestnut had been Jude’s stalwart companion on the road and served him well. It weighed heavily on Jude, knowing that fateful robbery led to the death of his loyal steed. Although, he felt as though he was to blame, he knew that dwelling on the past would do him no good.

༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ 

As they reached the Dakota River, Miguel slowed his horse and Jude did the same. They would set up camp for the night, since it was already getting dark, and rest until early morning.  
Jude dismounted and led the mare to the river’s edge and let her drink for a while. Miguel had began to start a campfire, kindling the flames with a stick. 

Feeling the bitter evening breeze, Jude went to join him, pulling his jacket around himself to stave his shivering. He tied the mare to a nearby tree and slumped down beside Miguel.

“Any ideas yet, delgado?” Miguel asked, warming his hands over the campfire. 

“Hmm?” Jude rubbed his hands together, in a vain attempt to cultivate warmth. 

“The horse. Have you thought of a name for her yet?” Miguel gestured towards the mare. Jude hadn’t thought much on the subject since they’d brought it up last. He’d never been all that good at naming things. 

“I’ve no idea. I’m sure we’ll come up with something eventually.” Jude shrugged. Miguel rummaged through his bag, producing a bottle of rum. He took a swig before passing it to Jude, who accepted the drink with enthusiasm. It was warm and sweet. 

Miguel had began to strum his old, tattered guitar. The sound was a pleasant one, if a little tinny and out of tune in places. Jude had decided to nestle up best he could, leaning against the discarded saddles and taking another sip of rum.  
The mare gave a soft snort, bouncing her head in time to the sound of Miguel’s guitar. Jude watched, as she pawed at the ground and whinnied happily. 

“I think she liked your music, Miguel.” Jude snorted with laughter. 

“Then she has good taste.” Miguel continued, smiling as he played his guitar. “Perhaps, you should call her La Guitarrista.”

“Mmh, or maybe Melody?” Jude suggested.

“Harmony?” Miguel hummed.

“Canary bird?”

”Ah, how ‘bout Cadencia?” 

“Perhaps... what about Synpthony?”

“Or Sonata?” Miguel mused, as he continued to play whatever tune he‘d been strumming. 

“Sonata?” Jude echoed, tilting his head, slightly.

“It’s a piece of music. Not the type you sing: the sort you play.” Miguel explained, as he stopped playing  
his guitar, much to disappoint of the mare. “Ever heard Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata?” He asked.

“Can’t say that I have.” Jude managed to look intrigued, despite the tired look in his eyes.

“I’ll play it for you,” Miguel ran his hand along the neck of his guitar, before he began to play the piece.  
It was a hauntingly beautiful tune; even without any knowledge of music, Jude understood that much. It was so incredibly romantic yet melancholy. 

He looked out over the river, where the water was as still as the sky. The world around him seemed peaceful for once, so far from the busy towns and blaring gunfire of yesterday. He watched as the horses settled; the grey mare bobbing her head in a placid manner, as though the music was sending her to sleep.  
Jude decided, without much convincing, that he’d do the same.


	2. Santiago

It wasn’t until the next day that Jude realised he now owned two horses. At the time, he’d been preoccupied; he could still practically still feel Miguel in his arms. He could still feel the bitter cold making him shiver, as his friend bled out slowly, coughing and shaking all the while. He just wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Hell, even after Miguel had stilled and gone quiet, Jude had stayed with him all night. He mourned for what felt like years, awaiting the eventual sunrise.  
Then, he set about finishing the journey he and Miguel had started, knowing that Blackwater was less than mile away and that he’d go mad if he didn’t start moving again.  
He wrapped Miguel in the canvas of a sleeping bag; for a moment, he looked peaceful, as though he were just resting. This didn’t soothe Jude. He knew that Miguel wouldn’t be waking up.  
He was dead and never coming back. 

Jude rode down to Blackwater, with Miguel’s lifeless corpse stowed on the back of his horse. He led Miguel’s horse beside them, carrying whatever possessions he’d taken with him.

༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ 

Miguel was buried that same day, in Blackwater’s churchyard. Jude paid good money for a casket and burial plot with a gravestone. It was more than Miguel would’ve wanted but Jude felt compelled to repay his companion for all times he’d been there when no else was. It was a short funeral service; the only attendees were Jude, the horses and the reverend of Blackwater, who read a few Bible passages and a short prayer in Spanish. Once all was said and done, Jude was alone bar the two horses and an ache he could do nothing to soothe. He could’ve sold Santiago; the Shire was strong and gentle-natured and Jude knew he would sell easily. He could’ve made a pretty penny from the stallion but found that he didn’t have the heart to sell Santiago, no matter how much money it would make him. 

༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ 

That night - beside Miguel’s freshly covered grave - Jude promised to take good care of the horse. He knew it wasn’t much but it was something, at least, and it made him feel slightly better. Santiago had meant a lot to Miguel and Miguel meant a lot to Jude. 

Musing, he stroked a hand through the Shire horse‘s long, grey mane. The pale stallion leaned into the touch, dipping his great neck slightly.  
In that moment, Jude knew that caring for Santiago was the least he could do, for the man that died to save him.


	3. Stella

It had been some time since Jude had set out on the road. Without company, his travels seemed aimless and without purpose. He tried to distract himself with small, menial tasks.  
Today, he’d decided to collect herbs, since he was running low.

After so many close calls with the law, Jude avoided travelling through open areas but he hardly had a choice when riding through the Heartlands.  
Despite this, he‘d be the first to admit that the fresh air and pleasant weather had assisted in keeping his spirits up.

༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ ༻᯽༺ 

After riding through Twin Stack Pass, Jude begun making his way up the grassy plains.  
There was a herd of wild horses, grazing on the prairie, and amongst them was a Mustang. Jude watched from atop Santiago, as the mare bossed the other horses around, snorting and stomping her hooves as she went. She was certainly a hardy creature, well adjusted to life in the wild.  
Jude wondered whether she’d make a good riding horse. Perhaps with some training she’d make a brave steed but whether she’d let a man saddle her was a different question entirely.  
Without deciding if that was an advisable idea, Jude dismounted Santiago - lasso in hand - and began to approach the Mustang. 

Despite his best efforts to stay quiet, the mare seemed to notice Jude almost immediately. She snorted loudly, startling the other horses, who were off in a flash; this did not frighten the mare, however. She remained still, watching Jude with a steely-eyed gaze. She didn’t seem afraid, if anything, she appeared curious. 

“Hi, girl-” Jude spoke as softly as he could manage. “Easy now...”  
He took a few tentative steps towards the mare and she pawed at the ground, swishing her tail about, excitedly. This wasn’t a warning; she seemed too assertive for that.  
“Come on, now...” Jude reached out and opened his hand, presenting a sugar cube. The mare seemed immediately intrigued, creeping forward to get a better look.  
“There we go-” Jude smiled. Now that she was distracted, he tightened his grip on the lasso. This might be his only chance.

With a swift throw of the rope, he’d successfully ensnared her. She squealed in surprise, rearing her head up violently, whilst thrashing her hooves forward. Once she found that to be unsuccessful, she bucked backwards and pulled on the rope.  
Jude fought hard not to be pulled over, digging his heels into the dirt. 

“Come on, now! It’s alright; I ain’t gonna hurt you!” Jude kept his voice soft but firm, tugging on the rope whilst he spoke. The mare jumped back and forth, lowering her head, as though she was listening.  
“Now, now...” Jude offered the sugar cube again and the mare seemed conflicted, snorting in confusion. She stepped forward slowly, wavering on occasion but eventually finding herself within reach. She took the sugar cube, snuffling it up as quickly as she possibly could. Even now that they were face to face, she didn’t seem scared: a little reluctant, perhaps, but not frightened. 

“Good girl...” Jude shushed, raising a hand to stoke her neck. The mare lifted her head still, watching intently. Jude ran the hand down her neck, slowly and she relaxed, bobbing her head up and down in response.  
”You got a name, lady?” Jude asked, as he gave her another sugar cube. “I think you look like a Stella-” He petted her again, noting that she needed a good brush. “How’d you like the name Stella?” 

The mare just whinnied, nudging against Jude’s jacket, in the hope of receiving another sugar cube.


	4. Solitaire

Jude was shivering feverishly, when he arrived at Flatneck Station. It had began to rain a hour or so ago, not letting up in the slightest; Jude hadn’t bothered to find shelter and had quickly grown to regret this decision.   
He entered the station, trembling. The fur trim on his jacket was dripping with rainwater and his tattered old boots were completely soaked through. A table of poker players briefly looked up at the half-drowned man, before resuming their game.   
After he went about closing the doors behind him, Jude tried awkwardly to shake himself off. There were three men drinking beer at the poker table, one of them visibly drunker than the others.   
“I ain’t got no money left to bet with, Jones!” One of the men gave an exacerbated sigh. “You’re too good!”  
“Oh, come on; don’t be a sore loser.” The man presumably called Jones replied, taking another swig of his beer.   
“I swear you must cheat, man...” The other man grumbled.  
“I ain’t no cheat! I’m just that good!” Jones smiled, gleefully, sorting through his winnings.   
“Hey, mister!” The first man called. Jude looked up, sharply. “You up for a game?”   
“Uhhh, I ain’t so good at card games.” Jude tried to avoid eye contact.   
“Oh, come on! I’ll bet you a hundred dollars you can’t beat me!” Jones swung his beer back and forth, carelessly.   
“I’m not interested in money, sir.” Jude brushed him off, lighting a cigarette to distract himself.   
“I’m sure you’re interested in something,” Jones retorted, smugly. “Everyone’s interested in something... Perhaps, this golden watch?” He twirled an expensive-looking pocket watch around his finger, as if trying to tempt Jude. “Or the promise of antique Cognac? Maybe you prefer Irish Whisky? We’re well stocked with booze.”  
“I’m not interested in your drink, sir.” Jude shifted, uncomfortably. He just wanted someplace dry to rest.   
Jones seemed to be sizing him up, looking for some to cling to. When seemingly defeated, the drunken man turned to look out of the window.   
“That your horse, cowboy?” Jones pointed at Santiago, who had been hitched outside in the rain. Jude nodded.   
“He’s a fine-looking beast. I reckon you’re quite the horseman.”   
“I like to think so, sir.” Wearily, Jude took a drag from his cigarette.   
“Well then, cowboy, I might have something you’d be interested in!” Jones leapt to his feet, excitedly. He pushed open a side door, revealing a dapple grey stallion. “He’s a pure blood Thoroughbred. His father was racehorse. He could be one too, I reckon; I’ve never owned a faster horse!” Jones promised, grinning widely.   
“How old is he?” Jude asked, watching the stallion sulk in the rain, as the pair talked.  
“He’s four years old.” Jones smiled, sensing Jude’s fascination with the horse. He was a handsome steed and more finer creature than Jude could ever afford.   
“What’s his name?” Jude asked, putting the cigarette out beneath his boot.   
“Well, you can decide that once you win him, huh?” Jones went back to sit at the poker table and Jude followed him, cautiously.   
“What do I bet with? That horse must have been expensive.” Jude watched, as one of the men began to shuffle the cards.   
“How much money do you have? You put down ten dollars to start with and I’ll give you a game, cowboy.” Jones smiled and Jude knew that this couldn’t end well. Still, he was intrigued enough to take a seat.   
Two cards were pushed his way. Jude turned them over and accessed the damage. Nothing particularly special by themselves: the two of hearts and the two of clubs.  
Jones seemed particularly pleased with his hand, although he could have been bluffing. It was hard to tell; Jude had never been any good at trickery.   
“Well?” Jones smiled.  
“Call.” Jude pushed forward ten dollars worth of chips, as promised.  
“Excellent. That’ll go for the both of us.” Jones grinned. “That’s one horse on the table from me.” He lit a cigar, sitting back as the community cards were revealed. One of the other men placed the three cards on the table: two of diamonds, ten of hearts and four of spades.   
“It’s your call, cowboy.” Jones was clearly enjoying this.  
“Raise.” Jude was looking for any emotion present on his opponent’s face. He nudged forward more chips and leaned back, attempting to appear relaxed.  
“Is that so? In that case, I’ll raise too. If you win, you get the horse and all it’s tack.” Jones was smoking his cigar and smiling, gaily.   
The turn card was revealed; the ace of diamonds. It didn’t mean anything to Jude, who was seriously beginning to doubt his judgement.   
“Call.” Jude responded, before Jones could get a word in. He put forward more chips and waited for the next turn.   
“How about that? I’ll raise.” His smile was devilish.   
“Then, I’ll raise too.” Jude tried to conceal his nerves.   
“You’re certainly brave, cowboy. That or foolish.” Jones snickered under his breath.  
“Maybe I know something you don’t.” Jude replied, trying to sound sure of himself - in truth, he had no idea what he was doing.   
“Perhaps-” Jones pushed forward more chips. “Call.”  
The river card was turned over to reveal the two of spades. Jude felt himself smile.  
“I’m all in.” He grinned, shoving his chips forward with glee. There was a moment where he almost reconsidered his rash decision making but he tried to ignore the feeling of nervousness and continue. Maybe Jones would fold.  
“Well, I suppose I’ll have to do the same.” Jones smirked, pushing his chips into the mounting pile. There was a brief pause before Jude revealed his cards, laying them down on the table in front of him. His two of hearts and two of clubs, combined with the community cards, made four of a kind. Jones seemed to momentarily lose his cool persona, as he revealed his own cards: four of clubs and the king of diamonds.   
“Looks like Lady Luck favoured you tonight, cowboy.” Jones reclined in his chair, taking a drag from his cigar. He went about counting out dollar bills: Jude’s winnings, no doubt.   
“I don’t want your money, sir.” Jude took to his feet, calmly. “The horse is enough of a prize.”

The rain had ceased. Jude approached the Thoroughbred. He certainly was a fine creature.  
“Well, then, cowboy - what’re you gonna call him?” Jones asked from the doorway.   
“I’ll name him after my favourite card game.” Jude mounted the stallion with a single, smooth movement, taking the reins into his hands.   
Jones was leaning on the doorframe. “And what would that be, huh?”  
“Solitaire.”


	5. Sierra

Sunlight flooded the fields of Big Valley. The scent of lavender pervaded the air. It was as though the whole world was at peace. Jude couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on such a pleasant ride.   
It was so open out here: so vast and unending. Nestled between the tree line and mountain passes, there was a boundless freedom that Jude had seemingly been chasing his whole life. 

With a nudge of encouragement, Santiago broke into a canter. It was a relaxing pace - gentle and even - and just slow enough to take in the scenery. For once, Jude was at peace with the world and it seemed as the world was at peace with him.   
There was a sudden, piercing howl and Jude startled, pulling Santiago to a stop.   
“Oh God! Help!” A frightened cry echoed from across the valley. Jude hesitated. The noise had caught him off guard. Whatever was happening, it didn’t sound good. 

Despite his growing apprehension, Jude followed the noise, nudging Santiago into a brisk trot. Hidden amongst the trees, a small campsite resided. It was in complete disarray, left abandoned, and yet the campfire was still aflame, as though the site’s residents had left in a hurry. There were several horses, all hitched beside a nearby wagon. They were terrified, pawing desperately at the ground.   
Jude approached them slowly, pulling Santiago to halt just a few feet away; no one would abandon such fine creatures without reason. Something was very wrong. Jude couldn’t tell quite what but he could feel a sense of unease settling in his stomach.   
With a sudden celerity, Santiago jerked sideways and Jude was brought back to his senses. The sharp snarling that sounded just ahead of him signalled the presence of a hungry wolf pack, who had gathered in the undergrowth, circling their prey.   
“Mister! You have to help us!” A voice sounded from behind Jude. There was a man cowering beside the wagon, looking suitably distressed about the whole situation.   
Jude didn’t think twice about his options; if he didn’t do something quickly, the wolves were going to attack him too. He pulled out his Lancaster repeater and went to take the first shot. Aiming down sights, he squeezed the trigger and watched as the wolf dropped.   
The rest of the pack sprang forward, snapping at Santiago’s hooves. He snorted in response, pawing at the ground, but he didn’t bolt or buck. Jude spun in his saddle and took aim at the targets that were now weaving in and out of his horse’s legs.   
He fired the next shot, the bullet striking the animal in the head. The last wolves retreated, running back into the undergrowth; Jude dismounted his horse and fired his repeater again. There was a final yelp and what appeared to be the last wolf fell.

“You can come out now...” Jude called back to the man, approaching the thicket cautiously. It didn’t look like there were any wolves left. “They’re all gone n-” Jude felt something spring upon him. A wolf had it jaws around his repeater and, as he tried wrestling the gun out of the wolf’s mouth, it’s fangs snapped down violently, narrowly missing his fingers. Santiago raised his head and reared up onto his back legs, lashing out at the wolf with his hooves. He struck the wolf across the head, trampling it into the dirt, and successfully knocked it away from Jude. The wolf yelped, thrashing back and forth in an attempt to escape the onslaught. It barely managed to slip away, limping feebly into the trees, before Jude put it down with a shot to head.   
“Dear lord! Are you alright?” The man called out to Jude.   
“S-sure...” He was slightly shaken but otherwise unharmed. Santiago flared his nostrils and snorted, nudging his giant head into Jude’s side. “What’re you doing out here, anyway?”  
The man edged closer and, out from the behind the wagon, followed a woman and two young boys.   
“We’re travelling to Emerald Ranch; I breed horses and we were going to sell some to Mr Wegner.” The man motioned to his horses. Jude took a moment to look over the beasts; they were Arabians, of varying colours, but all of a delicate build. “You must be a horseman yourself. I’ve never seen such a loyal mount.”   
“Santiago? I couldn’t ask for a better horse.” Jude stroked a hand down the Shire’s neck.   
“How ever will we repay you?” The man’s wife drew closer.   
“Oh, t-that’s not necessary-” Jude tried to turn down the offer. “Anyone else would have done the same.”   
“You were the only one who came to save us.” The woman asserted.  
“Such an excellent horseman...” Her husband seemed to ponder. “Perhaps, I could interest you in a new horse!” He gestured for Jude to come closer. “This little mare has been causing me trouble for some months. She’s not an easy horse but you’re such a good rider. Perhaps you could make something of her?” He unhitched the mare and handed Jude her reins.   
Now, this was a horse. She was white as snow with coal black eyes and a sooty grey nose; a pretty little thing, certainly, but Jude imagined she was probably a difficult horse to train. Then again, this was a gift and a nice one too.  
“Well, thank you, sir.” Jude accepted the reins, petting the mare softly. “Does she have a name?”  
“Sierra Nevada.” The man smiled, watching as Jude checked her saddle over. “Will you take her?”  
“I think so.” Jude nodded, mounting Santiago and giving Sierra gentle tug. The mare followed obediently. “You should really camp somewhere less dangerous. Good luck with selling those horses, mister.” He waved the man off, before trotting away.   
“You gave him that devil of a horse as a thank you? Could have at least given him some whisky as well.” The woman huffed.   
“I reckon he’ll have a better time with her than we did.” Her husband responded, although she’d seemingly lost interest already.

Jude, however, was quite pleased with his new steed. She was a fine boned creature - not the sturdy sort most gunslingers would go for - but he reckoned she’d be awful fast, given the chance. He presumed that she needed a lot of training; her owner had been pretty willing to part with her. Still, that didn’t seem to discourage him. He had a lot of downtime nowadays and not a lot to do. Breaking in a new horse seemed like a good distraction from it all.  
Besides, it was certainly more legal than his other pastimes.


End file.
